


System Check

by Sparkling_Starway



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Pacifist, i am new and bad at tags, mention of mettaton's glitter-eating habits, mettaton is late for everything, sometimes you just gotta fix up your robot friend and watch anime with him yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Starway/pseuds/Sparkling_Starway
Summary: Mettaton is usually quite busy, but always makes time for Alphys' check-ups. Sort of.
Relationships: Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	System Check

Alphys usually had a pretty busy schedule. With so many new opportunities for her work on the surface, she often had full days of work. It wasn’t all bad, though, because Undyne made sure she was taking time off, often by scheduling dates where they stayed home and watched anime. 

Now that the monsters were all free, she could finally go back to focusing on her actual field- robotics. Some humans were very eager to work with her after finding out about Mettaton- after all, she supposedly created sentient AI! Obviously, she couldn’t give away the secret she had promised to keep for him, but she managed to come up with a believable excuse. This was obviously disappointing to the human scientists, but they still admired her work and greatly enjoyed her help.

There were more rude humans, of course, but that was expected. Her new co-workers were nice enough for her to be able to block that out, especially with her growing self-confidence thanks to Undyne and Papyrus.

Mettaton had helped a bit too, but lately, he had been very busy. He was still immensely popular in monster circles, and his popularity was growing within some groups of humans as well. Alphys missed him, definitely, but enjoyed the times he could come over, and honestly, was happy for him.

One morning, Alphys looked up from her computer screen to glance at her calendar, and her eyes widened.

“Oh damn it-” she reached for her phone, tapping on Mettaton’s number when the screen blinked on. She brought the phone to her- well, ear hole- and waited as it rang.

“Hello, doctor~!” Mettaton’s cheery voice chimed. “Did you need something, dear?”

“Hey. You have an appointment coming up, Mettaton… s-sorry I didn’t tell you until now, it… um… slipped my mind.” She absent-mindedly fiddled with her limited edition Strawberry Sunset Mew Mew Kissy Cutie poseable figurine. She remembered that she should talk to Maddy sometime- the two had become friendly, and Alphys was eager to help her find cute outfits.

“Ah, already? Alright. What time?”

“Does Tuesday at one sound alright?”

“...AM or PM?”

She rolled her eyes. “PM, Mettaton. I wouldn’t ask you to be here that late.”

“Alphys, we both know we’re both awake at one am. Anyways, sounds good. I’ll see you then, darling!”

“See you..!”

She heard him blow a kiss into the phone before hanging up. She sighed with a smile. What a dork. She was glad he was back to acting like his old self around her again.

She put her phone down, stretched, and got back to working on some new designs.

* * *

That Tuesday afternoon, Alphys had gotten prepared, and Mettaton would arrive, most likely dramatically, any minute. Of course, he usually wanted to be “fashionably late,” so she tried not to be too anxious about it, and, in the meantime, started one of her favorite anime episodes.

By the time the episode ended, Mettaton was still not there. She was about to text him when the door opened and Mettaton stepped in, wearing a trendy outfit with a pink leather jacket and sunglasses, a pink Starbucks drink in his hand.

“Alphys!” He picked her up in a very tight, noodle-armed hug. “I missed you so much, darling.”

“Y-yeah, I missed you too,” she gasped, wiggling in his grip. “C-could you uh- let me go- I can’t really b-breathe-”

He gently set her down. “Sorry, darling.”

“It’s okay, just be careful,” she replied, rubbing her now sore arm. “..Anyways, how’ve you been?”

“Great! The show’s been doing fantastic.” He walked over to the table where all her tools were and hopped up to sit on it, sipping his drink. “I’m going to be in a car commercial, too!”

“Oh, that’s great.” Alphys grabbed her screwdriver. “..So, uh, has anything been bothering you, lately?”

“No, not really. I’ve adjusted to the altitude well.” He took off his jacket and tossed it to the side, along with his bag and sunglasses.

“Oh, that’s good.” She began to work. “You know you’re going to have to power off when I’m done with the exterior, right?”

Mettaton groaned. “I know. I just don’t like to.”

“I know. I just want to make sure you won’t suddenly electrocute yourself or something.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s just weird. Powering off, I mean.”

Alphys hummed as she continued to work. Mettaton absentmindedly started swinging his legs off the side of the table, being careful to not kick her.

“Sorry for being late, by the way. You know how I am. Busy, fashionable, and pretty.”

“Were you late because you were getting Starbucks?”

“...Maybe. Listen. They wouldn’t put glitter in my drink.”

“Glitter isn’t edible, Mettaton.”

“To non-fabulous people, maybe. I want to be beautiful on the inside. Also it tastes good.”

“It really doesn’t.”

He huffed. “Anyways. I got the next best thing. It tastes like pink.”

“I’ve always assumed strawberry milk tasted pink.”

“Oh, that’s good too. Strawberry is just a good flavor. Maybe I should aim to have strawberry candy in the shape of my face next...”

“You really need to credit the artist for all your merch.”

“What?”

“I made your face, Mettaton.”

“Darling! I credit you in everything!” He looked genuinely shocked. “Haven’t you seen the credits of my shows?”

Alphys laughed softly. “I’m joking, Mett. That’s… really nice of you, though.”

“You’ve done a lot for me, Alphys, it’s the least I can do.”

She went quiet for a moment. “...Anyways. Anything new with the show?”

Mettaton happily began to talk all about his ideas and developments with his show as Alphys worked. It was really nice, being able to listen to him go on about his dreams again. He eagerly listened to any advice she had, too.

Too soon, however, she had finished the simple work. “Alright, I’m going to power you off, now.”

Mettaton sighed. “Very well. Don’t be too long, alright, dear?”

“Of course I won’t.” She hit the small, hidden button, and Mettaton’s eyes went dark as he slumped forward.

This part was always creepy.

She did her work quickly- thankfully, there was nothing majorly wrong. A simple readjustment or two was all that was needed. She soon put him back together and hit the button again, and waited.

It always took awhile for him to boot back up again, considering he never did this unless he needed to. He also usually was a little out of it when he, well, woke up, so, in the meantime, Alphys went to gather a few things.

When she got back, Mettaton was awake. “Oh, good. How’re you feeling?”

“...Absolutely terrible, but good at the same time, somehow,” he said quietly, stretching a leg. “I hate this.”

“I know, and that’s why we’re gonna watch anime until you recover.”

Mettaton gasped, dramatically bringing a hand to his chest. “Oh no. You’ve tricked me.” 

“C’mon.” She took his hand. He slid off the table and followed her to the couch which she had set up with a bunch of pillows and blankets, and flopped down. Alphys sighed and pushed him up so she could have room to sit.

“What’re you making me watch this time?” Mettaton had taken a blanket and wrapped it around himself.

“The one with lots of hot men,” she said simply, knowing he probably wouldn’t recognize or care for the title.

“Ooh.” He curled up, bringing his legs to the side after kicking off his boots, now interested.

Alphys was going to say something, then realized it would make her a hypocrite. She also enjoyed the hot men in it, as well as the hot women. Instead, she got comfy, and enjoyed the time she got to spend with her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> :flushed:  
> Hope you all enjoyed! I need to write more of these two. They're both nerds and I love them.


End file.
